


Consentacles: An Alien Boyfriend Story

by Aelia_D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Human/Monster Romance, Lemon, Monster Boyfriend, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, monster love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: When your husband and his boyfriend from beyond the stars invite you to join them in bed, you take them up on the offer.





	Consentacles: An Alien Boyfriend Story

“Fuck,” Liam gasps as the tentacle slides along his torso, “Fu-” the second exhalation is more muffled as a different tentacle slips between his lips, filling his mouth. Instead the noise becomes an appreciative groan as his lover thrusts, the pace a rapid staccato.

Another tentacle slides over his beautiful ass, before disappearing between the cheeks. The noises Liam makes increase in volume, his skin flushes as his orgasm builds. Fynn always knows just how to play Liam’s body like an instrument.  

The bioluminescent spots on the tentacled alien glow a brighter blue as Fynn’s arousal heightens. The color speckles along his shoulders and traces down each of his six tentacle-like arms. His body is vaguely humanoid, and bipedal. He has four eyes; one large primary set and a secondary set that is above and slightly further back. With his deep blue skin, marked with bioluminescent freckles, and his chiseled muscles, Fynn really is quite handsome.

From your place in the chair nearby you enjoy the view; you love seeing your husband and his boyfriend tease each other, and they’ve told you before that having you watch sometimes heightens their fun. Tonight is one of the nights they’ve invited you to participate.

Fynn, glances over one glowing blue shoulder at you. “You want to join us in the bed tonight?”  

Sometimes the offer is made, but you’ve always turned it down before now; just watching is enough, usually. Tonight though, something is different. Maybe it’s the way Liam is looking at you, hope in his eyes, or it’s the way Fynn’s smile seems to be just for you. Perhaps it’s the fact that one of your other partners has recently broken things off with you. Whatever the reason, tonight is different.

“Yes.” You say, for the first time since they began inviting you in, leaving the chair while they play. Fynn grins, his teeth sharp and bright white against his dark blue skin.

Fynn removes the tentacle from Liam’s mouth. Your husband’s smile is gorgeous, and it makes you glad you’ve given in.

“Tell me how to touch her, Liam,” Fynn says, wrapping up both of the human man’s hands with one tentacled limb, keeping him from touching anyone as Fynn continued to tease him.

“She likes when you nibble on her neck, but her favorite is the inside of her thigh,” your husband says.

You nod, untying the loose robe you’re wearing and letting it drop, leaving you bare.

Fynn watches you approach, his dark eyes glittering. Your husband really does have excellent taste; all of his partners are beautiful. You glance down at him. He’s stretched out on his back, and now that Fynn’s holding his arms above his head, he’s nearly helpless.

Fynn reaches for you, and pulls you against him, your back to his front. He runs two of his tentacles along your body, his lips find the side of your neck, and his sharp teeth oh-so-gently nip at you before his tongue slides across the skin, soothing the pain. Your breathing is already coming fast before one of his tentacles is wrapping around your thigh, drawing your knees apart. The smooth flesh of his tentacle strokes your inner thigh.

Liam’s breath is ragged as he watches.

“Her nipples,” Liam instructs, and soon a tentacle is flicking across the hardened tips of your breasts. You watch your husband’s face as you slide your hand along first your own body, then Fynn’s, reaching for the alien’s cock, which is pressing hard into your ass as the two of you kneel in the bed.

You stroke his hardened length, and he bucks into your hand. He bites down harder on your neck, still not breaking skin, but making you gasp out loud regardless.

“Her clit,” Liam practically growls, and a tentacle from your thigh moves between your legs. It gathers up the moisture that’s literally dripping down onto the coverlet and begins to flick at your clit. You’re breathing fast, rushing toward an orgasm in the arms of a new partner while your husband watches. And then you’re climaxing, shuddering and gasping as Fynn continues teasing, though slower now.

“How do you want to do this, Liam?” Fynn asks, his caresses now the gentle sort, meant to maintain your arousal, rather than those intended to rush you toward another orgasm. “We could both fuck her, or I could fuck you as you fuck her, or…”

“What do you want?” Liam asks, meeting your eyes.

It’s tempting to be greedy, after all this time. There’s a lot of ideas in your mind. Perhaps if you do this again in the future you’ll be greedy. Tonight, you’re going to leave things to chance.

“Surprise me,” you say, and close your eyes.

You hear noises, the bedside drawer, presumably for condoms. People shifting on the bed. The press of lips– your husband’s, you’d recognize Liam’s lips anywhere– and whispered praise in your ear, as you kneel on the bed and let these two decide how they want to do this.

It doesn’t take long for them to decide to blindfold you, to really have fun with the “surprise” part of the evening.

You’re guided astride someone; Liam, you realize, as you feel human hands clasp your waist. He kisses the side of your neck, and his blunt teeth nibble on the opposite side from where Fynn bit. He leaves a hickey; it will match the bruise that Fynn’s bite is sure to leave. There’s a part of you that’s smug about the idea of carrying marks from both of them tomorrow.

There’s no resistance as Liam’s cock slides into you, filling you in a single movement. You love that first thrust, the way it makes you feel so full. Seconds later, you feel the warmth of another body behind you as Fynn settles into place.

There’s the warmth of lube sliding over your rear as he preps you, making sure everything is slick and stretched. Liam continues kissing and nibbling at you as Fynn does his work. A tentacle slides down between your bodies and circles your clit as another one slides into your butt.

“Oh fuck,” you manage to gasp.

“You like this?” The alien asks, his voice close to your ear. He moves in and out of you a few times, until the burning stretch of his tentacle filling you is all pleasure.

“Very much.” It’s not a favorite, normally, but something about being sandwiched between the two of them is really doing it for you tonight. “Give me more,” you pant.

You hear the two men kissing as Fynn withdraws his tentacle and lines up his penis with your ass. Liam’s lips find yours next, as Fynn presses in slowly, filling you the rest of the way, until you’re stuffed completely.

“Holy shit,” you hear Liam groan.

“Holy shit is right,” you pant. This is so much. Almost too much,  but in the best of ways. Both of them begin moving, their motions staggered so that as one enters, the other is pulling back, and the sensation is so much. Too much. You lose yourself in it, in the way their hands run over your body, and each others. In the way the light, springy hair on Liam’s chest feels against you as you bounce in his lap. In the grunts and groans of both men.

“So close,” Liam grunts.

“Me, too.” Fynn manages to say.

“Touch my clit,” you say, to nobody in particular. This is amazing, but it’s not enough on its own.

A tentacle once again works its way between you, and begins working at your clit, teasing you and driving you over the edge in no time. You feel your body clenching, all of your muscles are tight as an incredible climax claims you.

The men make noises, but you’re too far gone to really notice, until both of them have withdrawn and are snuggled up with you. It doesn’t last too long; you know that soon the afterglow will fade and the stickiness will become much less pleasant, but for the moment, this is good.

Maybe you’ll join them again next time they offer, you think.

But for now, this is good.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to portray a healthy polyamorous relationship, but I also didn't want to get too deep into... anything, really. So, this was born. 
> 
> It's been posted to my [Tumblr](https://aelia-likes-monsters.tumblr.com/post/181850032836/tentacle-monster-bf-poly) as well as Wattpad.


End file.
